27 SojiYosuke AU Drabbles
by Ebelskivers
Summary: 27 story particles that take place after the ending of the game. We catch up with Soji and Yosuke as well as some appearances from the rest of the gang. There will be sex of the male/male kind so if that's not your thing then please do not read.
1. Tussle

27 Soji/Yosuke AU Drabbles

A note from the Author: Hi everyone! This is my first story here on and I just want to say, be kind to me please. Give constructive criticism! Or just review and say 'Hey that was awesome!'

Anyway this is a series of drabbles inspired by my favorite new obsession, Persona 4. This takes place 9 years after the events of the game based on my favorite couple Soji/Yosuke; they are only second in my heart to Akihiko/Minato.

Enjoy,

Ebelskivers, The Pancake Lady

Disclaimer- I do not own these characters or Persona4 if I did there would be an option to date the boys as well.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

1) Tussle

"Oof!" Soji grunted as his leaner lover pounced on to his lap. His steely eyes glared in fond amusement as Yosuke grinned up at him, looking like the mischievous teenage he was still trying to be. "What are you up to, Yosuke?" he asked chuckling as his lover stuck out his tongue at him.

"Let's tussle," Yosuke said, reaching up to tug at Soji's bangs and touch his face with his fingertips. "We haven't fought in a long time, not since our time in Inaba." he muttered fondly. Soji dodged the wandering hands and caught one in his stronger grip, smirking at the memory.

"Yes, it has been a while, huh? 'Broske'?" The silverette taunted. Yosuke blushed at the nickname and shoved Soji's chin up.

"Shut up! It sounded like a good idea at the time…" Yosuke replied glaring at Soji, who was still laughing at him. "Grr!"

Yosuke grabbed Soji's shirt and rolled them both onto the floor. They wrestled for a grand-total of 25 seconds until Soji pinned Yosuke under him with a victorious grin. Yosuke was out of breath and cursing quite vocally at that, his body writhing in an attempt to buck Soji off.

"Damn it! I don't remember losing this the last time!" he groused, Soji smirked and straddled Yosuke's middle.

"It was a draw but there have been some changes since then." Soji said.

"Mainly you gettin' bigger, you cheater!" Yosuke snapped his eyes widening when he felt a hard bulge nudging him in the stomach and instantly looked up into Soji's eyes, now noticing that their faces were inches apart.

"You like it." Soji answered, kissing Yosuke passionately.

Yeah, I do like it. Yosuke thought as he slipped his tongue into Soji's mouth. We should tussle more often.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-

Ebelskivers: Silly Yosuke, if you wanted lovin' you could have just said so! Okay, next up is 'Headstrong'. If you want to see the picture that inspired this drabble series then go here:

http :// . com /albums/ vv178/ ZooeyT / OlderSoji and Yousuke. Jpg ?t= 1243302800

Remove the spaces please. I look forward to seeing your reviews. *waives*


	2. Headstrong

Author's Note: 'Allo 'allo! Just here to state the obvious again and celebrate my first review! WHHOOOT!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4, but if I did…oh if I did *pervy chuckle*

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

2) Headstrong

People liked to think that it was Yosuke who was hot headed and stubborn. It was true that while he was the more outspoken in his relationship, Yosuke more often than not found himself bending to his lover's will. Soji just had that air about him when he was unwilling to bend on a certain subject. Of course it was little things that Yosuke noticed that Soji most often got his way on. Little things to surprise and piss him off, like now Yosuke could only glare at his silver haired lover as the other smiled at him serenely and sipped his tea.

"No!" Yosuke said flatly. He looked down at the costume again and felt the urge to burn it then destroy the ashes with acid. How Soji even got the costume was a mystery to Yosuke, he thought he had destroyed ages ago. Soji just leaned back in his seat, looking every inch of the leader Yosuke knew him to be.

"Come on Yosuke, it'll only be for the night." He said, finishing his tea. Yosuke scoffed and looked at the package a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Yeah, like I believe that." Yosuke muttered, a pout (not that Yosuke'd admit it) pulling on his bottom lip. "Where'd you get this damned thing from anyway?" he asked. Soji chuckled and touched his chin as if remembering.

"Hmm, I believe Yukiko found it the inn's spare closet."

Yosuke was going to get Yukiko for this.

"And it was Kanji who made the adjustments." Soji finished.

He was going to kill Kanji as well.

Growling, Yosuke pulled up the offending outfit and glared death at it. As if it wasn't embarrassing enough to wear that school girl outfit at the festival, now Soji wanted him to wear while they—Yosuke blushed a darker shade of red. Absolutely not, Yosuke thought firmly.

He sat down the clothes down and jumped slightly when Soji was only a few inches away from his face. Soji's eyes were a smoky grey that Yosuke had learned to associate with 'lust'. He moved back a little when Soji smiled before pressing his lips to Yosuke's, the kiss was slow and lingering and Yosuke's eyes closed against his will. Soji pulled away and Yosuke was left wanting.

"Just for tonight Yosuke…" Soji muttered against his neck, then to his shoulder. "Yosuke…"

Yosuke didn't know whether or not he was blushing with, embarrassment, arousal, or anger. There was no way he was going to wear that damned skirt! Fuck that shit! No way in hell—

His breathing hitched as Soji reached a sensitive area behind his ear and groaned a raspy.

"Yosuke."

….

"Fine." Yosuke spat. "I'll wear the damn costume." He looked off to one side, unwilling to see Soji's smug face.

Damn him for being so headstrong.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ebelskivers: Poor Yosuke…you're such a push over. We know you like it. Anyway, please review. The next one is abit ansty, it's about the BAD ENDING *DUN DUN DUNNN*


	3. Fail

Author's Note: I am so so sorry this one was sooo late, I got side tracked playing Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon. It sooo good you must buy it now! Anyway this one is angsty and spoiler-ish if you haven't gotten to the December Event in the game. Feel free to skip this one if you really want to; just don't go getting angry with me if your game is spoiled.

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4 *Sad face*

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

3) Fail

Souji took a deep inhale of his cigarette and exhaled staring past the city skyline, ignoring the odd tension in his chest. A soft clack came from the living room and Souji turned his head slightly and mustered a slight smile for his intruder. The man was pitifully skinny and his hair was disheveled and slightly oily as if he hadn't washed it in a week. His bead stubble was untrimmed and posture seemed slumped as if in exhaustion.

But his eyes…

His eyes were miserable and soulless.

"You just now getting up Yosuke?" Souji asked, snuffing out the fag and coming in from the balcony. "Do you want something to eat?" At Yosuke head shake Souji sighed roughly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Come on Yosuke, you have to eat something. I'm on patrol tonight, look I'll go get some instant Katsudon at Seventh Market before I leave just—"

"I'm sorry…" Yosuke whispered hoarsely. Souji paused and felt a shiver run down his spine, not again. Yosuke was trembling; his eyes wide and filled with terror, grief, and above all, guilt. "I was so stupid, how could I? Now everyone is-"

Souji said nothing as he pulled the other man to him as deep shuddering sobs over took him.

"I should have known Namatame wasn't the killer…I'm a murder I killed everyone! Souji!" Yosuke rasped, beyond hysterical. Souji reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bottle of sedatives. He took out two pills and offered them to Yosuke who took them without hesitation. Quietly he held Yosuke and murmured soothingly.

"Shhh, you still have me, Chie, Yukiko, and Rise. Not everyone's gone. I'll always be here. You're not a murderer."

Souji clutched hard at Yosuke ignoring the wetness that both soaked his shirt and that flowed down his own face as he remembered.

Nanako, she had died, and after that Ryotaro and then the whole town of Inaba was swallowed by the fog and everyone in it consumed by shadows…In the battle to get out they had lost Kanji, Teddie, and Naoto. The media called it a 'landslide' that had wiped out the entire population of Inaba and had called Souji and the others brave for surviving the 'tragedy' and set up a trust fund for them and many kind people sought to take them in but it was Souji who suggested they stay together.

It didn't work out.

With Youske slipping gurther into guilt and depression, Chie blamed the brunette for everything that had happened; things were always tense around the apartment. Chie was a ticking bomb and when ever anything relating to Inaba, their Persona, or The TV world was mentioned she'd fly into a rage that only Yukiko could bring her out of. Rise had only gotten more clingy and dependant and as Souji and Yukiko were the only somewhat stable ones they had to work.

Everything was fine, until one day Souji had come home early and found Chie beating a defenseless Yosuke to a pulp. She had broken his arm and had nearly broken his collar bone and jaw. Yukiko decided that is would be better for her and Chie to live away from them, for Yosuke's sake. Rise went with them, at the request of her senpai. It was just him and Yosuke in the apartment now.

The Doctor said Yosuke suffered from PTSD, Depression, Anxiety, and paranoia. He also said it was a wonder that he had even made it to 20 with this stress. Yosuke blamed himself for the deaths of everyone in town.

When he should have been blaming Souji.

In his moment of weakness, in his grief over Nanako's death…he had wanted Namatame to go into the TV. He had wanted the other to die for what he had done. He hadn't been a leader then, he had allowed an innocent man to die.

Souji heard a pained whimper and loosened his grip on Yosuke's smaller body. The other man looked out of it as the sedatives kicked in and he weakly held on to Souji's shirt.

"Please…'m so so sorry…dun go. Please, Souji?" he whispered. Souji kissed Yosuke's forehead gently.

"I'll call in, the chief will understand." Souji said calmly. Yosuke did look relieved but his body relaxed somewhat. Souji stroked Yosuke's hair; he'd take care of him. After all, he had to atone for his failure someway.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ebelskivers: Lots of unexplained things in this one, I'll just explain a few. Souji is a police officer, he did it in Ryotaro's honor. Chie's anger and abuse is her way of coping and what I would interpret how her relationship would change if Yosuke (or Souji) really messed up. Also why did I get rid of Kanji, Naoto, and Teddie? Because I always felt kinda bad for leaving Kanji and Teddie behind in the dungeon and I'm still mad at Naoto for being a reverse trap.

So any way, please review and leave some helpful critisim and I look foreward to seeing you next chapter!


End file.
